Mad Love
by Ally Snape Quinn
Summary: Harley conoce al joker... se dara cuenta ella que se muere por el?
1. Chapter 1

MAD LOVE

El inicio de un loco amor

Harleen Quinzel recién recibida de Psiquiatra de la universidad de Gotham una mujer con vista hacia la grandeza logro su titulo bajo conquistas hacia los maestros y quiso hacer su trabajo mas grande que nada que deseo y fijo su vista hacia el asilo mas temido y loco de todo el mundo: Arkham Asylum mientras llegaba el gran día que ella llegaría a su trabajo al estar muy ansioso por llegar y hacer su carrera un lujo con un gran libro en el que escribiría de los grandes Psicópatas del mundo criminal y sus enfermedades mentales y hacerse famosa gracias a ello.

El Gran día llego Harley como le gusta que la llamen andaba ansiosa en su auto hacia el asilo de Arkham viendo el paisaje tenebroso que le daba en la tarde que tan ansiada espero durante mucho tiempo... Al llegar al asilo entro por los pasillos y se encuentra a Doctora Lent quien la saludo – Doctora Quinzel? Soy la doctora Leland – le dijo a Harley – llámame Harley todos lo hacen – la saludo de vuelta – la doctora lent le dio un recorrido por el asilo mostrándole cada parte y cada bloque en el que estaban los mas grandes y los de menos riesgo aunque deberían estar atentos a todos Harley estaba absorta en los de mas alto riesgo quienes son lo mas importantes y con mas grandes historias... llegaron a un pasillo con unos de los mas grandes súper Criminales y peligrosos de la cuidad mientras caminaba vio a cada uno de ellos a Hiedra venenosa, El sombrerero loco, Harvey 2 caras, el espantapájaros, el acertijo, Killer Croc en una parte del pasillo la doctora lent la mira y le dice:

- Te lo advierto desde ya estos son súper criminales si piensas hacer un libro sobre ellos piénsalo dos veces.

Harley la mira con una sonrisa y luego va hacia una persona quien silbaba una melodía y lo mira absorta y sorprendida al conocer al mas grande criminal de todos Joker

La doctora Leland la mira y le dice- Comen a las novatas en el desayuno – Harley sonríe y vuelve a mirar al joker quien le guiña el ojo y sonríe esta le sonríe de vuelta mientras la Doctora leland sale del pasillo luego de unos minutos sale camino hacia la salida, Joker la mira y sonríe de medio lado... a media noche Joker sale de su celda sin que nadie se de cuenta y llega al despacho de la nueva doctora que tanto le llamo la atención le deja una flor en un pequeño florero con una nota "Ven a verme alguna vez, J" sonríe al salir y dejar todo intacto para volver a su celda del mismo del que salio sin ser visto.

Harley sale de su casa rumbo al su nuevo trabajo con mucha ansiedad como el día anterior mientras viajaba se preguntaba que podía hacer para ser la psiquiatra del Joker y sacar algo para escribir su libro lo que ella no sabia es que se enamoraría de una manera loca y obsesiva de el Payaso Criminal al llegar al asilo y entrar a su despacho lo primero que ve al cruzar la puerta es la flor que la noche anterior Joker le dejo la tomo y se la puso en la nariz leyó la nota y sonrio como enamorada pero se dio cuenta unos minutos después que eso no podía ser entonces tomo la nota y salio hacia la celda del Joker con paso firme y decida de si misma al encontrarse al con Joker este acostado en su cama le sonrio a Harley y esta lo miro seria y le mostró la nota

**-**Sabes como llego esto a mi oficina? **–** Le pregunto con decisión Harley pero Joker se levanto bruscamente y la miro sonriendo

- Yo la puse Allí – le dijo con la misma decisión que ella le pregunto

**-** Me gustaría saber que dirían los guardias de cómo saliste de tu celda **–** le dijo mientras guardaba la nota en un bolsillo de su blusa que Joker miraba absortamente y que luego la miro a los ojos y le se acerco mas al vidrio

- Si de verdad te importara tanto no hubieras venido y se los hubieras dicho en este instante sin dudarlo y sin venir a preguntarme.

- Solo quería asegurarme que fuiste tu nada más

- Ya lo sabias puse mi inicial en ella la gran J de Joker nadie lo hace; si no colocan su nombre entero para que sepan mejor quien es en cambio yo soy mas perfeccionista con lo que hago

- Así me di cuenta por solo la letra que usaste es muy linda a decir verdad

Joker sonriendo de lado le dice – Sabes? Me gusto lo que oí de ti sobre todo tu nombre Harley Quinzel, si lo modificamos un poco queda Arlequín – le dice mientras le hace una seña de anteojos con las manos y se ríe leve

- Como el payaso de la historia Arlequín si me lo han dicho

- Ese es un nombre que hace salir una sonrisa en mi cara – le dice apoyándose del vidrio y sonriendo mostrando las cicatriz en forma de sonrisa

Harley se da vuelta para irse mientras Joker se apoya más en el vidrio y la mira

- Eso me hace creer que puedo tener a alguien en quien confiar a alguien con quien puedo contarle mis más profundos secretos

Harley escucha eso y detiene su marcha y lo mira levemente sobre el hombro y sonríe en forma complaciente y vuelve a marchar hacia su oficina mientras caminaba se encuentra con una puerta entreabierta y mira hacia adentro y queda muy sorprendida jamas había visto algo semejante con alguien tan absorto hacia su trabajo mira hacia todos lados vuelve a ver a la doctora leland junto al director Jeremiah Arkham estando muy cariñosos en un acto sexual pero decide cerrar la puerta y seguir caminando mientras en lo que caminaba escucha que alguien la llamaba y se acerca sigilosamente a la persona que se encontraba en la oscuridad

- Nunca se sabe que podría pasar dentro de estos muros de locura Doctora Quinzel

- Eres tu? Batman?

Sale de la oscuridad y asiente – Si Doctora usted tiene que saber que el doctor Arkham y la doctora leland llevan mucho tiempo trabajando en este Asilo y ellos encontraron una forma poco particular de salir de la rutina con lo grandes criminales

- Hace cuanto que tu sabes esto?

- Hace dos años... estuvieron a punto de salir del asilo por el descuido de que Clayface escapara ya que Arkham estaba tocando a leland y en el descuido se escapo si no fuera que estaba en estos lugares esa vez no tendrían trabajo

Harley lo mira sorprendida y lo invita a caminar con ella por el patio del asilo y lo mira

-Y por que vienes aquí ahora tan seguido batman?

- Solo vengo al atardecer y luego patrullo la cuidad

- Entonces vienes a vigilar que nadie se escape o que maten al los guardias

- Solo uno a logrado escapar y matar a diez guardias ahora no muchos quieren trabajar aquí gracias a El

- Debes de hablar del Joker

- Exactamente el Joker es el mas buscado y encarcelado del asilo fue el primero en escapar y nadie pudo hacerlo antes

- Como puede escapar si el Asilo es de máxima seguridad?

- Eso nadie lo sabe Doctora y se que usted tiene mucho interés respecto al Joker y querer tratar su locura

- Siento que estoy preparada para tratarlo y no le tengo miedo por el maquillaje si el es lo que quiere hacer y no ser tratado

- Usa maquillaje para dar un miedo propio no como espantapájaros que lo tiene gracias a su gas si no al mirarlo a los ojos muestra maldad propia y hace que la gente lo tema y salga corriendo con solo mirar su cara

- No he visto maldad en sus ojos cuando lo vi esta tarde

- Ese no es el asunto lo que quiere el fiscal es que el Joker deje la celda de Arkham para ir a la cárcel lo que no sabe es que Joker lleva mas de seis meses internado sin ningún cambio y si lo transfieren mataría a la mitad de los presos en el mismo tiempo que lleva a aquí

- Tengo confianza de que puedo hacer algo

- No es solo eso que se necesita también valor para que no la mate mientras habla con el... a dejado a tres doctores en este mismo asilo tenga cuidado de que no sea la cuarta – le dice mientras se aleja y Harley lo mira con impaciencia por no saber que hacer y con preocupación

- Tengo que hablar con el doctor Arkham

Harley camina hacia la oficina del Director y golpea suavemente y escucha una voz que le permite entrar cuando esta adentro el doctor la mira y sonríe leve

- Algo en que puedo ayudarte Harley?

- Si doctor lo que quiero es ser la psiquiatra del Joker y tratarlo

Arkham la mira sorprendido y con ojos muy abiertos

- Porque quieres hacer eso?... Joker no tiene cura

- Creo doctor que puedo hacer que cambie me siento preparada para todo y se que puedo ayudarlo

- Te sientes preparada?... bueno pero puedes empezar con alguien mas simple que el Joker... puede ser Hiedra venenosa?

- Me siento muy preparada puedo tratarlos a los dos en días diferentes doctor

- Me parece bien ya que he leído tus archivos y he visto que saliste muy bien preparada aunque debes saber llevo ocho años aquí y solo trataba a sujetos de psicosis leve muy distinta a Joker que tiene la psicosis muy elevada

- Si señor he escuchado de lo que hace el en las calles.

-También le debo decir que Joker en cualquier momento puede escapar de nuevo es el único que lo ha hecho mas veces que nadie

- Lo tengo muy bien entendido señor

- Me parece bien... bueno que te parece que dentro de dos semanas empieces a tratar con Joker para que veas su expediente y te prepares

Harley sonríe y asiente mientras se levanta – Si Doctor me parece muy bien... muchas gracias por todo... me tengo que ir y empezare a prepararme... adiós y gracias otra vez

- No es nada esperemos que todo salga bien... Adiós Harley

Harley sale de la oficina del Director y sonríe con triunfo por obtener lo que ella quería...sale del asilo rumbo a su casa y descansar con el gran prontuario que le dará por estudiar del Joker


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Un paso adelante

Un nuevo día, tras seis meses se sesión y Harley se decía que a si misma que no se rendiría, que seguiría en pie hasta dar el último golpe con Joker, que no mostraba ningún cambio y se resistía más que nunca a decir su nombre y cosas del pasado.

Arkham le había dicho a Harley que era imposible sanar a Joker no importaba si son medicamentos, terapias o el encierro en el asilo, Joker jamás se curara, pero este día ha sido todo distinto joker ha cooperado con la terapia por lo que ella creía que empezaba a dar frutos su trabajo pero aun así este se mostraba indiferente ante la mirada sorprendida de Harley que no se esperaba oír "mi padre y me golpeaba muchísimo hasta dejarme herido", Harley jamás se imagino que eso pudo pasar se imaginaba algo muy diferente, Joker carraspea haciendo que Harley salga de su ensoñación, lo mira acomodándose en su silla.

- Bueno… yo… yo jamás me imagine que te haya pasado eso.

- No te lo imagines, porque esa la verdad… todos piensan que soy un mentiros pero no lo soy.

Harley aun sin creerlo le pregunta - Si te creo Joker solo quiero saber algo… donde están tus padres?

- Mama fue asesinada por el imbécil de mí de mi padre y a ese imbécil yo no asesine con mis propias manos y después de eso me fui de casa y soy lo que soy ahora.

Harley lo miraba a esos ojos verdes que tanto le atraían y luego le dice – Como te hiciste la sonrisa? -

Joker tenía un tic y es lamerse los labios y sentir su cicatriz en forma se sonrisa – Pues, papa ese idiota el día que asesino a mi madre me hizo este regalo... HAHAHAHAHAHA…y como siempre he estado sonriendo me identifico con el payaso de esa hermosa carta.

Harley anota en su libreta cada palabra que Joker dice y lo mira – Solo asesinas por diversión?

Joker conteniendo una carcajada, asiente – Eso ha quedado más que claro durante todos estos años, dejando sonrisas dibujadas en los rostros de mis victimas – lo dice con una sonrisa tan enorme y malévola que hace que Harley se estremezca, durante el resto de la sesión Harley le hizo bastantes preguntas de su vida en la niñez cuando termino la sesión los guardias se llevaron al Joker a su celda dejando a una Psiquiatra totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos imaginando las atrocidades que paso en la niñez y pensando en cómo sacarlo de esa psicosis criminal durante unos minutos.

Ya al atardecer Harley va yendo a casa a descansar de un largo día, mas tarde Joker estando recostado en su cama son una sonrisa malévola mirando sus manos, piensa – Lo mataría una y otra vez! – sin aguantar la risa lanza una carcajada tan grande que se convierte en una risa tan oscura y malvada que despierta a casi todo el mundo atormentándolos sin dejarlos dormir y sembrando el miedo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Encuentros**

Durante una semana Harley había estado recordando una y otra vez la primera sesión en la que Joker había cooperado… estando tan sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta como el doctor Arkham había entrado pero como esta no lo vio se sentó en una silla enfrente de ella para mirarla al pasar los minutos y como veía que no lo veía Arkham tuvo que carraspeo unos minutos después para que Harley se diera cuenta de su presencia e hizo que volviera a la realidad, Harley lo mira y le dice

- Doctor, no lo sentí entrar… cuanto tiempo estuvo allí?

- Es bastante sencillo – miro su reloj y le dijo – estuve aquí desde hace diez minutos aquí mirándote en otro mundo.

Harley se levanta de su escritorio y se pasea por la oficina - Bueno es difícil no estar en otro mundo por todo lo que ha pasado me ha dejado sorprendida.

Jeremiah se arreglo las gafas y se levanto de la silla para verla mejor - Entiendo perfectamente a lo que te refieres Harley, ese progreso que llevas con el payaso es fantástico jamás pensé que alguien pudiera hacerlo y sin quedar demente primero… pero que es lo que te tiene así?

- La verdad, es todo lo que Joker me ha dicho hace una semana sobre su familia… me conto sobre lo abusivo que fue su padre con él y quien le hizo esa enorme cicatriz el día que asesino a su propia mujer - le dice poniéndose enfrente de El

La mira y le coloca una mano en el hombro – Escucha Harley, Joker es un Psicópata, aquí al menos ahí pacientes con la misma condición y que les paso lo mismo que a Joker en su niñez, padres alcohólicos, padres abusadores, etc.… pero solo hay un sujeto que a pesar de todo eso asesina por diversión, otros no lo hacen. Son al menos cinco que al sufrir por culpa de sus padres tienen depresión y una psicosis pero no llegado a eso. Joker es una persona muy distinta, puede que haya pasado otra cosa muy distinta… No le des tantas vueltas a eso que terminaras como los otros psiquiatras, en una de estas celdas.

Harley siente que Jeremiah saca la mano del hombro y dirige la mirada donde le indica la mano de Él en un expediente en su escritorio - Doctor, que es eso?

- Bueno es un caso para ti, para que te distraigas y puedas conocer a los demás internos y salir de la rutina con Joker.

- Muchas gracias… y de quien se trata?

Arkham abre la puerta y antes de salir la mira – Averígualo tú misma – Le sonríe y cierra la puerta tras él, Harley mira el expediente, lo abre y lee en voz alta - Pamela Isley, vaya también es una de las grandes… veamos que traes Hiedra – dice volviéndose a acomodar en la silla de su escritorio y leyendo el expediente.

Durante al menos una hora estuco leyendo y decidió salir a dar una vuelta por los pasillos para poder conocer más, sin saber donde andaba vio que estaba en el pasillo donde estaba la celda del Joker y su corazón palpito tan fuerte que pareció que se le iba salir por la boca y camino sin apuro viendo a cada uno de los internos disimulando por lo que tenía en su corazón que latía rápido pasando por la celda del Joker este la mira de reojo y le sonríe.

- Vaya Sorpresa - le dice haciendo parar su caminata a Harley y mirarlo.

- Que es una sorpresa?

- De verte por aquí, solo has venido dos veces.

- Pues solo paseaba de eso no hay nada de sorprendente.

- Podrías pasear por los Jardines aquí solo veras enfermos.

- Algunos solo fingen para no ir a Blackgate.

- Si lo dices por mi han probado mi demencia en efecto.

- Entonces certificas que estás loco.

- HAHAHA jamás he dicho eso… entonces dime el porqué andabas por los pasillos viendo enfermos.

- Y qué? Es malo andar por los pasillos de Arkham?

- No… solo ver a esos Psicópatas te volverás como ellos.

- Solo tú piensas eso, aquí hay personas que tienen adicciones, psicopatías, esquizofrenia, de todo tipo de enfermedades y se curan... en cambio tu adicción es asesinar y eso no tiene cura.

- Oh perfecto!... no sabes lo fascinante es ver o sentir matar a una persona… quien sea!

- No entiendo porque lo disfruta… viste morir a tu madre y tu mismo diste muerte a tu padre. - lo dijo con algo de tristeza en su rostro

Joker sonríe y se acerca más al vidrio de su celda para ver la expresión de Harley – Tu misma lo has dicho, asesine a mi propio padre y disfrute cada intente después de tantos abusos en mi contra!, prácticamente me asesino una vez pero yo se lo devolví dejándolo sin vida, eso fue asombroso!

Harley se coloca la mano en el pecho sintiendo angustia y temor a la vez dejándola sin habla mientras miraba al Joker.

- Te ha comido la lengua el ratón?... hahahaha

- N…No solo que vi en tus ojos satisfacción al contarme esto.

Joker suspira con satisfacción y con una sonrisa – No te imaginas tal genocidio?, pensaste qye fue difícil asesinarlo, por el contrario fue demasiado fácil.

- Entiendo bueno, mañana tenemos sesión, podríamos conversar de este asunto.

- Claro que si Harley.

Harley se despide rápidamente de Joker y sale prácticamente corriendo hacia los jardines para poder tomar aire… al salir se encontró con una figura encapuchada de espaldas y decidió ir despacio y sin hacer ruido para no molestarlo – Cansada Doctora Quinzel?

- Un poco, pero sabias que estaba aquí? – Suspira bajando la mirada

- Si, cuando estas vigilando tienes que estar atento a cualquier cosa.

- Entiendo… cuantos años llevas en esto?

- Unos siete años, al principio solo fue la mafia pero al poco tiempo a un año apareció Joker y después todos los demás, Espantapájaros, acertijo y los demás, no eran problema, solo El era dolor de cabeza… es mejor que te vayas a casa esta anocheciendo.

- Si es mejor irme

- Es mejor, ya debo irme – Harley levanta la cabeza y no vio por ninguna parte a Batman y se dirige a su oficina para irse a su casa y descansar al llegar a la entrada aparece por un lado del pasillo la Doctora Leland y se le acerca – Harley tengo que felicitarte por el avance que tienes con Joker, nadie había logrado tal cosa! – Harley sonríe – Solo hago mi trabajo doctora – Leland la mira y sonríe – Bueno eso está bien pero ten cuidado no te sobre exijas, Joker es un maestro, envió a sus dos últimos psiquiatras a dos cuartos del manicomio, ten cuidado Harley – Quinzel asiente mirando como la doctora se aleja. Entrando a su oficina guardo todas sus cosas y se fue a casa después de un día extraño y lleno de encuentros, pensando en todo lo que paso ese día llego a su casa, se recostó en su sofá y se durmió tal cual estaba


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Esta o no?**

Han pasado tres días en el cual Harley no ha descansado lo suficiente por lo que Jeremiah se dio cuenta de sus actividades y se preocupo por ella ya que no era propio de ella faltar a sus sesiones con Joker, pero supuso que era algo de momento por lo que no se preocupo y lo dejo pasar... han pasado cinco días desde entonces y Arkham fue a ver a Harley a su oficina para ver que pasaba, al llegar a su destino toco la puerta y espero unos instantes para recibir respuesta pero esta no llego y decidió entrar para ver si Harley estaba bien o no, sin hacer ruido para no molestar Arkham abrió la puerta y entro con cuidado al cerrar la puerta la llamo - Harley? - al ver que no sintió la puerta ni siquiera el llamado ni la puerta abrirse se acerco a ella y se coloco detrás de ella y se dio cuenta de que Harley estaba sumida en sus pensamientos mirando por una ventana el patio del asilo, le coloco la mano en el hombro de ella, al hacer hizo que Harley se asustara y casi lo golpeara, al ver quien era Harley se apoyo en la muralla de la pared para pasar el susto, respirar hondo y tranquilizarse.

- Me has asustado!

- Disculpa Harley pero era la única forma, llame a la puerta y no me contestase, entre y te llame y tampoco... que te ha pasado en estos ocho días? haz estado extraña y no haz querido sesiones con Joker ni con Hiedra, y tampoco fuiste a la reunión que paso hace tres días.

Harley lo mira y se pasea por la sala cuando de repente se para en seco y mira a Jeremia - La reunión?... Dios me olvide por completo, Jeremiah disculpame no se que me paso, sentí que algo no me dejo hacer nada, no como bien, no duermo bien ni siquiera hago mis obligaciones!

-Es algo malo lo que sientes?

-La verdad no se si es malo pero como digo estoy con insomnio y siento que alguien necesita ayuda

-Quien?

-Pues no lo se, Siento que es Joker quien la necesita

-Entonces mis sospechas son ciertas... Harley, escucha - Guia a Harley a un sofá y se sienta a su lado - Escucha, no dejes que Joker domine tu mente, Joker a entrado, escapado y vuelto a entrar, El podría salir sin inmutarse en cualquier momento y día, ha jugado con muchas mentes no dejes que la tuya también pase por eso, no dejes que juegue contigo

-Crees que debo dejar las sesiones con el?

-No, Harley estas haciendo un magnifico trabajo con Joker aunque no lo paresca eres la unica que ha hecho que el Joker tenga un buen paso, las demás creyeron ser lo bastante buenas y resultaron que ya a la tercera u Quinta sesion ya empezaron con síntomas de Esquizofrenia... tu avanzaste mucho mas que nadie lo ha hecho pero tienes algo por ti tambien, Harley.

-Que cosa?

-Descansar Harley... es lo unico que tienes que hacer, nada mas

-Pero hoy es martes tengo sesion con Hiedra, no?

-Si tienes sesiones con Hiedra pero hoy es Jueves, lo recuerdas? el lunes tuvimos aquella reuinion que te dije antes

Harley camina hacia la ventana dejando a Jeremiah en el sofá - Jeremiah, dime una cosa que se dijo en la reunión.

Jeremiah la mira y sonríe - Te lo diré pero luego te iras a tu casa a descansar hasta el lunes de acuerdo?

Harley lo mira y asiente sonriendo - De acuerdo Jeremiah

De acuerdo - Jeremiah se acomoda en el sofa y comienza a relatar - Como te comente el lunes tuvimos reunión pero no estuvimos solo nosotros, si no que llego el Alcalde también - Harley Lo mira sorprendida

-El alcalde?... jamas lo he visto en este lugar

-Exacto, solo viene cuando tiene que dar un anuncio o una nueva norma de seguridad

Harley lo mira atenta - entonces a que vino?

-Vino a decirnos que tenemos que someter a los internos a unas pruebas psicológicas ya que algunos solo fingen demencia para tener menos años de presidio e ir a la cárcel de Blackgate.

-Es cierto algunos fingen pero otros no lo hacen, que pasaría si los que realmente esta dementes van a Blackgate?

-Eso es lo que tememos todos pero sabemos todos incluyendo al Alcalde que ni Joker, ni Hiedra, ni Dent, ni sombrerero, ni ninguno de ellos ira a la cárcel de Blackgate.

-Es cierto Jeremiah

Jeremiah asiente y mira a Harley y se levanta - Es hora de que te vayas a casa a descansar

Harley asiente sonriendo - Si, Gracias Jeremiah - Harley se levanta y observa como jeremiah abre la puerta y antes de que la cierre le dice - Jeremiah... me preguntaba si alguno de los Doctores o alguien de seguridad ha preguntado por mi

Jeremiah la mira con el pomo de la puerta para cerrarla y asiente - Si alguien pregunto por ti pero cuando lo hizo me sorprendí un poco.

- Quien fue?

Arkham la mira - Fue Joker

_**Flashblack** _

_Jeremiah iba por los pasillos en su ronda nocturna como de costumbre pasadas las once de la noche cuando ya algunos internos duermen y otros hacen otras cosas "personales", mientras caminaba por los oscuros pasillos escucha llamarle, camina hacia esa voz a la medida de que avanzaba ve la silueta de una sonrisa marcada y roja, llego hasta el vidrio de la celda y ve a la figura del Joker sentado en su cama mirándolo.  
><em>

_- Aun despierto, Joker?  
><em>

_- No suelo dormir tan temprano... a las una me duermo siempre.  
><em>

_- Esta bien, entiendo... Por que me haz llamado?  
><em>

_Joker se levanta de la cama y camina hacia el vidrio mirando fijamente a Arkham - Donde esta la Doctora Quinzel?  
><em>

_Jeremiah lo mira algo sorprendido - La doctora Quinzel ha estado ocupada Joker por eso no ha tenido las sesiones contigo.  
><em>

_Joker asiente algo conforme y sonríe de lado - Pues espero que venga pronto, ya que si no me aburrire de esto y me escapare no tengo nada mejor que hacer.  
><em>

_Jeremiah siente un nudo en la garganta y niega - No lo hagas Joker, ella vendrá a tus sesión el lunes sin falta y hasta entonces mantente aquí, de acuerdo?  
><em>

_Joker sitio a Jeremiah nervioso y sonríe - Eso espero hahaha... además no estés nervioso no haré nada... aun hahahahahahaha - Joker se ríe oscuramente desapareciendo de la vista de Arkham  
><em>

_**Fin del Flashback  
><strong>_

Harley lo mira sorprendida - En serio?

- Si Harley, fue Joker - Le dice con un suspiro algo pesado por el recuerdo y deja la oficina dejando a Harley muy sorprendida. Luego de unos momentos Harley vuelve en si apresurándose para salir de allí rápidamente toma sus cosas para ir a una persona en especial, al pasar unos minutos Harley estaba en el pasillo donde se encontró por primera vez con esa persona se dirigió al vidrio para ver mas de cerca a Joker quien ya la había visto llegar y era demasiado tarde para salir de allí, Joker se acerco también al vidrio y la mira con su típica sonrisa.

-Vaya, pero si es la Doctora Quinzel, que sorpresa verte por aquí

-Supe que preguntaste por mi... por que?

-Es obvio no lo crees... tanto tu como yo lo sentimos.

Harley se acerca un poco mas al vidrio y coloca las manos en el - Estos días la he pasado sin dormir pensando en ti, esto que siento es antitético pero ya lo puedo soportar!

Joker se acerca otro poco al vidrio y la mira a los ojos - Por nadie he sentido esto y no me gusta este sentimiento!... pero tampoco lo puedo soportar mas.

Harley lo mira y sonríe - Joke, quisiera que no hubiera un vidrio entre nosotros.

- también quisiera eso Harley pero no se puede... aunque me puedo escapar

- No, no hagas eso, todo el avance que hemos hecho por nada, no lo hagas... el lunes tendremos sesion y veremos que pasa, de acuerdo?

Joker asiente mirándola con una sonrisa -Eso me parece muy bien y ya veremos! - La mira "_Sera la mejor sesión de tu vida Harley, HAHAHAHA!_" piensa Joker.

- Joker debo irme si Jeremiah me encuentra aquí puede que no sea mas tu Psiquiatra - Harley se despide de Joker y sale corriendo hacia su departamento.

Joker sonrie y regresa a sentarse a su cama y se rie silenciosamente. Harley entra a su auto hacia la ciudad pensando en todo lo que acaba de pasar y aun no lo creia sin darse cuenta llego hasta su departamento, vio su cama hecha desde hacia demasiados dias y se recosto sobre ella tal cual estaba y siguio pensando hasta que se durmio profundamente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Una visita Inesperada **

Ya han pasado dos días desde el encuentro de Harley con Joker, se encontraba recostada en su cama mirando al techo sin ganas de nada solo de dormir, los días anteriores no había dormido casi nada y estos días en casa se las paso en cama. Estaba reponiendo fuerzas suficientes para poder estar de nuevo a pie de cañón con su trabajo, estar pensando en lo que seria bueno o malo para todos y para ella misma principalmente.

Durante los días que ha estado en casa todo sobre lo que paso y pasara con Joker, piensa que puede curar su locura insana y formar una familia con el - _Joker es solo un niño atormentado con su pasado - _Harley piensa con melancolía. Siente el timbre y sin ganas se levanta a abrir, cuando lo hace se sorprende en demasía al ver quien estaba del otro lado, Miryam, su madre una mujer alta y delgada, rubia y hermosa eran como hermanas en lo parecidas, Myriam abraza su hija sonriendo y le dice:

- Harley, hija, te he extrañado tanto - le dice la mayor con una pequeña maleta en la mano entra.

Harley aun sin salir del asombro le pregunta - Tambien te he extrañado mamá pero... que haces aquí?

- Solo quería verte hace meses que no se nada de ti.

- Lo siento mama, he estado muy ocupada en el trabajo y he tenido poco tiempo para mi y ahora estoy descansando

- Me entere de eso Harley por eso vine hija.

Harley sorprendida por la revelación de su madre la mira y no supo que decir hasta que se le vino a la mente la única persona quien sabia.

- Jeremiah te ha contado verdad?

- Si así es, el director del asilo me ha llamado esta preocupado por ti, por lo que estabas pasando y me llamo, así que decidí venir a cuidar a mi hija estos dos días - le dice a su hija tomando su mano y sonriendo.

- Mama se cuidarme, no soy una niña, ya estoy mucho mejor que dias anteriores

- Esta bien pero igual queria estar contigo eres mi niña... pero jamas te paso eso es extraño - le dijo a su hija extrañada

- Solo fue Stres mama, el trabajo en el asilo es duro y mucho pero me esoty acostumrando.

Harley le da una sonrisa a su madre dejandola mas tranquila - Sabes? mientras viajaba hacia aca escuche que ese asilo en que trabajas alberga a las personas mas sadicas del mundo.

- Bueno parte de eso es verdad, algunos solo son ladrones y fingen demencia, otros en cambio no lo hacen, algunos asesinan por diversion o librar el mundo segun ellos.

- Eso suena espantoso, escuche que hay asesinos sadicos como un tal Victor Zsaz o Joker que es el mas conocido.

- Cierto Zsaz es un sadico pero actualmente esta internado en Arkham en un area de restriccion, Joker de igual manera esta alli y el es uno de los pacientes al que trato.

- Estas tratando a ese demente? - Myriam la mira sorprendida y veia a su hija ya mas tranquilamente.

- Si mama a el y a Hiedra Venenosa, he hecho un muy buen trabajo con ambos quizas se recuperen muy pronto. _Espero que sea asi - _Penso Harley

- Solo espero que tu no quedes como ellos - Harley mira la expresion de preocupacion de su madre y la abraza

- Tranquila mama, no pasara, pero si sucede no te preocupes por eso si? es parte de la vida y el riesgo de esta profesion muchos psiquiatras lo han pasado, prometo cuidarme mentalmente para que no suceda de improviso.

- Hija, prometeme una cosa - la expresion de Myriam cambio de preocupacion a tierna

- Que cosa. mama?

- Si llegara a suceder que te volvieses loca por culpa de tus pacientes, no te vuelvas una criminal

- Mama no puedo prometer nada pero hare lo posible, si me vuelvo loca no sere consiente de lo que hago. _O si? -_Penso Harley y miraba a su madre

Myriam la mira confundida - lo dices muy segura de ti misma, hay algo que deba saber Harley? - mira a su hija a los ojos haciendo que que Harley se coloque nerviosa - _Rayos, se dara cuenta - _Penso Harley retenienso la mirada de su madre

- Y bien? - le insistio a Harley

- Me estoy enamorando de... Joker - susurro el nombre provocando un escalofrio de su madre

- Hablas... Hablas en serio? - le pregunto Myriam algo asustada

- Si mama es en serio es por eso que lo trato mas que nada para que pueda salir del asilo como un hombre sano y no se escape - dijo convencida Harley para no preocupar a su madre.

Myriam suspira tranquila y toma las manos de su hija - Lo que diceses muy lindo Harley y muy romantico - Abrazo a su hija sonriendo, Harley por un lado piensa que es lo mejor que pudo haber hecho por su trabajo al contarle eso a su madre se sintio mucho mas tranquila consigo misma y empezo a pensar con mas claridad. Esa noche mintras se recosto para leer despues de cenar con su madre y contarle muchas cosas Harley se dio cuenta de una cosa, su amor por Joker era mas grande de lo que imaginaba y por el haria cualquier cosa, quizas Harley ya se daba por vencida y daba paso a la locura que crecia en su interior. Se durmio con una imagen en la cabeza, Joker con su tipico traje violeta tal como lo veia en los peridicos y ella misma con un traje de Arlequin rojo con negro haciendo destrosos en la gran cuidad de Gotham


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Revelaciones**

Ese fin de semana con su madre paso demasiado rápido, el día domingo al llegar a su casa después de haber ido a dejar a su madre, Harley estuvo preparando sus cosas ansiosamente para un nuevo día de trabajo. El tiempo se pasó volando, eran las once de la noche cuando se durmió pensando en Joker. Esa noche la paso muy acalorada un par de horas después despertó para poder aliviar el calor que sentía al pensar en su querido payaso – _Esto se me está saliendo de control, iré a darme una ducha fría – _pensó Harley dirigiéndose al baño y fantaseando a la vez con Joker que lo imaginaba sobre ella haciendo el amor de forma tan apasionada que tuvo que hacerse el favor en la ducha y poder pensar con claridad y sin excitarse mientras duerma, al salir del baño ya seca y vestida se preguntó si Joker estaba extrañándola, se sintió estúpida pensando aquello – _Son las tres a.m.… mejor me dormiré – _dijo viendo su despertador y acostándose en su cama.

* * *

><p><p>

Joker yacía acostado en su cama mirando hacia el oscuro techo sonreía ante los gritos y llantos desesperados de algunos internos – Hermosa música para mis oídos hahaha – se decía a si mismo lamiendo sus cicatrices y volviendo a sonreír macabramente. Dos caras su amigo y quien habita en la celda conjunta golpeo suavemente la pared para hablar con el payaso príncipe del crimen.

- Hey Joker – Dijo susurrando

Joker se levanta de su cama y se sienta junto a la pared y le dice – Que quieres?

- Vaya si que te gusta ir al grano… la verdad estamos muy curiosos y queremos saber que tienes con la Doctora Quinzel

Joker sonríe de lado – Esta chica es grande y promete Dos Caras, Harley Quinn sería una excelente ayudante, amigo mío

- Quizas si tengas razón pero creo estamos seguros de que solo la quieras solo como ayudante – Dijo divertido Dos caras

Joker sonríe de lado ante tal comentario – Puede ser Dent puede ser

- He visto las veces que ha venido a verte y en su manera de mirarse y hablarse se les nota

- Jamas pensé que serían tan entrometidos hahahahaha – Dijo divertido el payaso

- Todos nos damos cuenta, amigo, Acertijo, Espantapájaros y Pingüino comentamos sobre tu nueva actitud, Jack.

Joker con una sonrisa forzada golpea duramente la pared provocando que Dos caras se caiga al suelo del susto – No digas ese Nombre, ya no más, Dent!

- Aun no le dices tu nombre, Joker? – Dijo con voz temblorosa

- No lo hecho ni lo hare - Dijo sonriendo el príncipe del crimen

- Quizás ya es tiempo de decirlo, amigo, si es que quieres que sea parte de nosotros

Joker con mirada asesina lanza una fuerte carcajada asustando a todo el mundo, los que gritaban y lloraban lo hacían mucho más fuerte y pidiendo ayuda y misericordia al Joker que no los asesinara. Con voz chillona mezclada con locura le dice a Harvey – Puede que tengas razón Dos Caras Hahahaha

Dos Caras con voz temblorosa por el miedo le dice – Eres el villano más respetado en la ciudad y quizás del mundo, no creo que al decir tu nombre pase algo o si?

El príncipe del Crimen sonriendo con suficiencia asiente diciéndole – No pasara nada Dent, no si lo permito

- Eso es perfecto, Joker… quisiera saber algo mas – dijo algo nervioso

Joker lame sus cicatrices y sonríe – Que quieres saber Dent?

- Llevas aquí meses Joker la vez pasada que entraste duraste solo un mes y dos semanas, te conozco amigo y sé que no haces nada sin conseguir algo.

- hahahaha Eres listo hahahahaha… quiero un legado Harvey, nos estamos volviendo viejos Dent y debemos dejar descendencia, querido amigo

Harvey se sorprende – _Aunque este esté más loco que todos nosotros tiene razón – _Pensó dos caras y luego le dice – Tienes razón amigo mio mucha razón

- Además Dent ella es la única que me soporta a diferencia de ti y los demás, ninguna mujer me aceptaría

- A ninguno de nosotros, Joker, pero al ser villanos con tal fama es difícil encontrar a una mujer que nos acepte y es más hay hombres que quieren más ese puesto a nuestro lado, me toco una vez y ese chico me dijo algo sobre un antiguo Mito acerca de hombres fértiles, una estupidez en verdad

Joker no se sorprende al escuchar lo que Dent relato había escuchado sobre aquello pero no sabía si era o no verdad, carcajeo divertido y juega con sus cicatrices y luego le dice – Si he escuchado de eso pero si es un mito o una leyenda puede que antes haya sido real o aún lo es, aunque ahora que lo mencionas quieres comprobar si es real?

Harvey agradeció que hubiera una pared entre él y Joker, su parte buena estaba muy sonrojada y titubeo antes de decir – No digas estupideces Joker, solo era una opinión y además pensé que no lo sabias, es todo

Joker sonríe con Malicia y le dice – Vamos Dent que te he visto como miras a ese chico Nightwing hahahhaha

Harvey sin poder creerlo mira fijamente a la pared – _Como se ha dado cuenta? –_ Pensó dos caras – No sé de qué hablas payaso loco no digas tonterías

- Hahahaha querido amigo no estoy hablando estupideces, solo te digo lo que mis ojos han visto

- Esta bien ya cállate, de verdad no sé de qué rayos hablas – Dijo algo sonrojado – prefiero ir a dormir, buenas noches Joker – al decir esto se levanta del suelo y se fue directo a su cama en donde se acostó –_Maldito Joker! –_pensaba Harvey

Joker sonreía triunfante y se encamino a su cama sin decir nada solo lanzando pequeñas carcajadas

**Flash Back**

- Llevas ya cuatro meses de sesión Joker y aunque hemos avanzado algo, estaba pensando por qué no querer decir tu nombre

- Simplemente porque no quiero – decía con una sonrisa

- Entonces escribe tus iniciales – dijo entregándole un lápiz y una hoja

Joker los toma y mira a Harley – que quieres conseguir?

- Confianza Joker solo eso – le dijo con una sonrisa

Joker titubeo un poco antes de escribir "J.N." y le entrego el papel y el lápiz a Harley, esta lo tomo y lo vio – _"J.N" al menos conseguiste las iniciales Harley – _pensó guardando el papel

**Fin del flash Back**

* * *

><p>Harley despierta sobresaltada y se levanta en un busca de algo importante – <em>Donde esta? – <em>pensaba buscando desesperadamente, le llevo un par de minutos encontrarlo, tomo el papel mirándolo sin pestañar – _tengo que enseñárselo a Jeremiah – _pensó y miro la hora – _Son las 7:20 de la mañana_ _me tengo que alistar para ir al trabajo… puede que sea un largo dia _– pensó guardando el pepel dentro de su maletín y se dirigio al baño con un suspiro, ese dia se llevara una gran sorpresa será el mejor dia de su vida


	7. Chapter 7

**Despertando la locura Interna**

Al paso de los minutos ya lista para salir hacia el asilo, toma su maletín y las llaves de auto, mientras iba manejando la imagen del sueño que tuvo volvía a su mente, suspiraba tratando de evadir aquella imagen, luego de un rato y haciendo desaparecer contantemente las imágenes que la invadían su mente – _Estoy enloqueciendo sin ti, Joker_ – pensaba intranquila la rubia – _Ya no resisto más esta tortura_ – volvió a pensar Harley, mientras se regañaba mentalmente vio como llegaba al asilo, salió del auto y suspiro antes de entrar, con una gran sonrisa por los nervios llego hasta su oficina y dejo sus cosas, abrió su maletín dispuesta a empezar con su trabajo hasta que vio cierto papel que tenía grabadas las iniciales del Joker, la tomo y rápidamente se dirigió hasta la oficina de Arkham, toco la puerta y entro al escuchar la voz del director del asilo – Buenos días Jeremiah – dijo con una gran sonrisa

- Muy buenos días Harley, como te has sentido en tus pequeñas vacaciones?

- Me siento como nueva, me sirvieron de mucho… Gracias – dijo sentando en una silla frente a Arkham

- Me parece estupendo, Harley y que debo tu visita? – dijo mirándola tranquilamente

- Pues hace unos meses le pedí al Joker que me escribiera las iniciales de su nombre y lo hizo – paro unos instantes ante la expresión de sorpresa de Jeremiah – Me puedes ayudar a descifrar lo que significa "J.N"? – le dijo la castaña mostrándole el papel.

Jeremiah toma el papel y lo mira atentamente _–"J.N" muchos internos tienen inicial J en sus nombres, pero podría ser ese nombre que casi le cuesta la vida a Nigma si ni fuese por dos caras que contenia al Joker para que no matase a acertijo… puede que sea._

**Flash Back**

Estaban en un salón de juegos en donde los internos van algunas veces, Joker, Dos Caras, Acertijo, Espantapájaros y el pingüino se reunieron aquel dia para jugar un juego de cartas, como era de costumbre nadie se acercaba a ellos por la simple presencia del payaso asesino, Nigma se acerca a Dos caras y le susurra

- Sé que Joker infunda miedo hasta a nosotros nos atemoriza pero nadie se nos acerca solo porque él está cerca!

Dos caras rie silenciosamente y le susurra – Muchos de los internos están aquí porque vieron los cadáveres de familiares, amigos o conocidos sonriendo por la toxina del Joker por eso infunde tanto miedo, otros están aquí por el gas del miedo de Crane y otros por causa de nosotros Nigma

- Vaya, Joker está más loco de lo que creíamos, Dent, siempre sonriendo y con la vida que le toco muchos optan por el suicidio – le dijo aun susurrando para que Joker no los oyera.

- No es su caso, él quiso venganza hacia el mundo y lo está haciendo - Ambos dejaron de susurrar cuando Crane le dice a Nigma

- Dejen de susurrarse cosas y juega Edward!

- Si claro, Crane – mirando al Joker que miraba con una sonrisa sadica a los internos que se movían intranquilo, Jack deja tranquilos o nos llevaran a nuestras celdas – dijo haciendo su jugada y recibiendo un codazo de parte de Dent y Crane en ambas costillas, el pingüino miraba algo contraído y miro al Joker que fijaba su mirada en Nigma

- Que fue lo que me has dicho? – dijo el Joker con una sonrisa asesina

Nigma lo mira asustado – _Mierda_ – pensó acertijo mirando como el Joker se levantaba de su silla – Dije que dejaras en paz a esos locos, Joker.

El príncipe del crimen se acerca lentamente hacia Nigma mientras Espantapájaros y Dos Caras toman por los hombros al Joker para que no haga una locura – No lo hagas, Akham está en la puerta nos está mirando, Joker – le dijo Dos caras al príncipe del crimen

Joker mira a Harvey y le dice – Puede que esté o no en la puerta pero no me interesa además acertijo no soy sordo – dijo con una sonrisa malévola que hizo estremecer de miedo a los cuatro – Sabes que no debes decirlo Nigma me has oído!

**Fin del FlashBack**

- Jack – dijo Arkham apenas audible y dejando a Harley intrigada

- Que? – pregunto la rubia

Jeremiah la mira y le dice – Joker detesta que lo llamen por su nombre, no le interesa el lugar donde este si tiene que asesinar a alguien por llamarlo así, vi como amenazo a Edward Nigma y no le interesa que sean amigos eso es seguro.

Harley lo escucha atenta y le dice – Y cuál sería su nombre? Te juro que no le dire nada al respecto hasta que él mismo me diga – le dijo viendo la cara de preocupación que tenía Jeremiah.

Arkham la mira y duda unos instantes – Eso espero Harley… bueno se llama… se llama Jack.

- Jack? – dijo la rubia sorprendida.-

- Si es Jack, la "N" no sé qué significa solo se su nombre

Harley mira a Arkham y asiente – Bueno al menos tenemos el nombre, Gracias Jeremiah! – dijo Harley tomando el papel y guardándolo, mira el reloj mural de la oficina del director – Bueno, tengo que irme, tengo sesión con Joker en unos minutos –dijo levantándose de la silla y yendo hacia la salida, antes de cerrar la puerta Arkham le dice

- Espero que lo ayudes con esa inmensa locura que tiene, vas muy bien encaminada

- Lo hare gracias por tu apoyo – le dijo Harley con una sonrisa y cerrando la puerta, al llegar a su oficina vio a los guardias que venían junto a Joker, abrió la puerta y los dejo entrar mira a ambos hombres y les dice – Gracias pueden soltarlo – Dijo tranquilamente, los guardias accedieron y se fueron, Joker se sentó en el sofá y la mira con una sonrisa

- Vaya, Harley te ves radiante.

Harley al escucharlo se sonroja un poco y se sienta en una silla a distanciada de el – Bien, hoy te hare unas preguntas.

- Estas enfadada Harley? – dijo inocentemente el payaso

- Solo hago mi trabajo Joker, no quiero complicar las cosas, tu historial criminal es tan grande como la mental, solo déjame ayudarte

- Joker ríe ante el comentario de Harley y se levanta del sofá acercándose lentamente a ella – Y qué tal si no quiero sanar mi mente y solo uso las sesiones para acercarme a ti?

Harley se sorprende mirando cómo se acerca – Todo fue un plan, para qué?

Joker llega al frente de Harley y acerca su cara a la de ella – Quien dijo que era un plan? Yo no los hago solo… actuó.

Harley sintió que su mente se paraba y que su corazón latía mas rápido de lo normal y viendo al Joker sonreír.

- Lo sientes, verdad? Sientes como si tu cabeza explotara y que tu cuerpo actúa por impulsos? Eso… eso es el inicio de la locura mi querida Harley, solo déjate llevar por esas sensaciones todo será mucho más sencillo después.

Harley cierra los ojos y respira rápidamente _- No lo escuches_ – pensaba preocupada hasta que sintió un susurro del Joker

- Estamos en un mundo con reglas, Harley y nuestro deber es acabarlas, hacer caos, alterar el orden establecido!

Harley abre los ojos y mira al Joker – _Yo? Debo hacer Caos?... seré una maestra! Hahaha - _pensaba con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro – Jamás tuve la idea de asesinar y te veo a ti y ahora pienso que es muy divertido!

Joker sonríe con suficiencia mirándola a los ojos – Asi es Harley Quinn, todo es más fácil siendo respetados cuando nos conocen

Harley lo mira y sonríe levantándose de la silla quedando frente a frente con Joker – Sera la mejor opción que he tomado

Joker sonríe y asiente efusivamente – Exacto Harley piensas que saliste de la puerta hacia la locura no es asi Hahahahaha – pensó el Joker acercándose aún más a Harley y la besa agarrando por las caderas atrayéndola más a él y llevándola hacia el sofa


	8. Chapter 8

**Hay una pequeña escena explicita!**

**Capítulo 8: La Decisión de Harley**

Joker sonríe y asiente efusivamente – _Exacto Harley piensas que saliste de la puerta hacia la locura no es así Hahahahaha _– pensó el Joker acercándose aún más a Harley y la besa agarrando por las caderas atrayéndola más a él y llevándola hacia el sofá recostándola, suavemente quedo sobre ella besándola efusivamente, aquel beso se tornó pasional, las manos del Joker acariciaban el cuerpo de la rubia que soltaba pequeño gemidos en el oído del Joker editándolo aún más, Joker le empezó a quitar la blusa a Harley mientras le besaba el cuello bajaba dando pequeños besos por el pecho hasta le nacimiento de los senos de la rubia dando pequeñas mordidas a los senos y lamiéndolos le quito el brasier besando sus pechos se llevó uno de los rosados pezones de la rubia a la boca lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo a la vez, Harley acariciándole la cabeza mientras gemía ante las acciones del Joker en sus pechos, La rubia no quiso esperar más y le quito la camisa al payaso mientras le quitaba la falda y la ropa interior a la vez dejo a Harley recostada en el sofá y se quitó el pantalón liberando la enorme erección que tenía, Joker miro fijamente a Harley mientras se acercaba – _Serás siempre mía Harley Quinn, solo mía_ – Pensó el payaso y se inclinó una vez más besándole el cuello mientras llevo una de sus manos hacia el centro de la rubia que gimió alto al sentir la mano del Joker acariciándola, sonriendo de lado bajaba dando besos por el cuerpo de la rubia, le abrió un poco las piernas y lamio el hinchado clítoris, Harley gimió fuertemente ante aquella acción y soltó varios gemidos después de eso al sentir que el joker lamia y mordía su clítoris la rubia gemía muy alto y se apretaba los pechos cada vez que el Joker lamia su centro – Joker, oh Dios… sii… ahhh Joker, Follame! – Joker al escuchar a la rubia no dejo que se lo dijeran dos vez empezó a entrar en Harley sonriendo malvadamente mientras ambos gemían, las embestidas del Joker eran lentas al principio, Harley que estaba abrazada al Joker le pedía más rápido y más duro mientras gemía en su oído, Joker besando el cuello de la rubia embistió rápidamente a la rubia, ambos estaban extasiados con el otro, pasaron minutos hasta que Harley llego al orgasmo un momento después el Joker se vino dentro dando una última estocada hasta que cayo rendido a un lado de Harley recuperando el aliento, la rubia se acuesta sobre el pecho del príncipe del crimen sonriendo – Joker… eso fue magnifico!

Joker sonríe satisfecho y abraza a Harley – Si! Fue Fantástico! – el príncipe del crimen sonrió mirando a Harley _– Bienvenida a la locura querida Harley! HAHAHA! _– pensó el payaso con sonrisa malévola al ver que Harley hacia círculos con en su pecho con los dedos.

Harley se levanta exaltada del pecho del payaso y lo mira – En minutos terminara tu sesión, Imagina que pasaría si nos encuentran aquí… y así! – dijo apuntando sus cuerpos desnudos.

Joker la mira y se ríe bajo – Seria excitante querida mía – dijo divertido – _tiene un buen punto además, pero sí que sería excitante! Hahahaha_

Ambos se levantaron buscando sus respectivas ropas al paso de los minutos ya estando vestidos Harley se acerca al Joker y lo besa – He tomado una decisión Joker y sé que es la correcta… el mundo merece el caos! – dijo con una sonrisa divertida y a la vez malévola que volvió a excitar al payaso, el Joker abraza por las caderas atrayéndola hacia el y besándola ferozmente, La rubia acepto gustosa el beso y se miraron a los ojos cuando el aire les falto.

Joker aun abrazándola por las caderas le susurra en el oído – Entonces, que haremos? Desde aquí no podemos hacer mucho.

Harley lo mira a los ojos y le dice rozando los labios del Joker – Esta noche sabrás que haremos, cariño – dijo sonriendo y depositando un pequeño beso, escucharon que golpearon la puerta tanto como Harley como Joker se movieron, Joker en el sofá recostado y Harley en una silla frente a él. – Adelante – dijo la rubia e inmediatamente los dos guardias entraron por el payaso, colocaron las esposas y se lo llevaron, antes de que cerraran la puerta el Joker se volteo levemente y le guiño el ojo a Harley cuando cerraron la puerta miraba con una sonrisa boba durante un largo rato, a su mente llego el recuerdo de un sueño, iba vestida con un traje de Arlequín rojo con negro provocando caos junto con Joker por las calles de Gotham City, sonrió y se levantó para ir al centro de Gotham a empezar la sorpresa para su amado payaso.

* * *

><p>Al dejar la oficina de Harley, Joker empezó a reír estruendosa y malévolamente, los guardias se estremecieron miedo al oír la risa del payaso, caminaron rápidamente para llegar pronto al Joker a su celda a pesar de que lo rápido que caminaban la risa del Joker aún se escuchaba fuerte, aquella malévola risa inundo el pasillo donde se encontraba su celda, Dos caras al escuchar la risa de su amigo se acercó al vidrio para observar mejor lo que pasaba, Joker fue encerrado sin dejar de reír, los guardias caminaron lo más rápido posible para no escucharlo más, Harvey se acerca a la pared conjunta a la celda del payaso – Joker… podrías callarte, viejo, los internos están llorando y gritando asustados<p>

Joker al escuchar a su amigo se acerca a la pared riendo fuertemente – HAHAHAHAHAHA amigo mío, esta es la risa de la que hemos estado esperando! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

- Así? Y la ocasión cuál es? – dijo curioso y temeroso a la vez

- Harvey, esta noche Tu, Nigma, Crane, pingüino y yo dejaremos este inmundo lugar! – dijo lanzando una enorme carcajada que provoco más llanto y gritos de parte de los algunos internos.

Harvey sonríe al escuchar al payaso y dijo animadamente – Entonces te cansaste te este lugar?

- Nada de eso amigo mío, Harley Quinn vendrá por nosotros! HAHAHAHA

- Harley Quinn? – pregunto sin comprender dos caras.

- Asi se llamara de hoy en adelante la querida Harleen Quinzel

Harvey mira fiejamente la pared sorpendido - _El joker logro tráela -_ Vaya Joker eso es… Sorpresivo.

- Querido Harvey, dudabas que podría traer a Harley hasta el borde de la locura? Sabes perfectamente que eso es… muy fácil… hahahahaha – dijo riendo suavemente el payaso

- Joker creo que no solamente nos iremos nosotros solamente, Pamela Isley también tiene posibilidades de escapar, según escuche es amiga de Harley

Joker sonríe de lado – Eso no es problema Dent, Hiedra también es como nosotros…. Agente del Caos!

Harvey sonríe y niega divertido – Es cierto Joker pero tú eres mucho mejor en ese campo que mucho de nosotros

Joker sonríe con suficiencia ante aquella declaración de Dos caras – Lo se viejo amigo… solo nos queda esperar hasta esta noche… será la primera función de la nueva Arlequín del Mal! HAHAHAHAHAHA


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Una nueva apariencia**

Durante horas Harley no ha mostrado señales de existencia, Jeremiah salió desesperadamente en su búsqueda junto a los guardias del asilo, fueron directamente por la cuidad y a su departamento y esperaron por ella durante un largo tiempo, al no encontrarla Jeremiah reunió a los guardias que lo acompañan – Separémonos y busquemos nuevamente por la cuidad, reunámonos en el centro de la cuidad en 30 minutos – al paso de los minutos todos se encontraban desesperados cuando se volvieron a juntar con mirada intranquila volvieron al asilo con la esperanza de encontrarla allí, Arkham se dirigió directamente a la oficina de la rubia, suspiro pesadamente al no encontrarla decidió ir a ver a la última persona a la que Harley vio, Joker, tenía la pequeña esperanza de que el payaso lo ayudara a encontrar a Harley fue con paso decidido y temeroso por las acciones que puede provocar al payaso, se detuvo en medio de un pasillo y vio a los internos - _Espero que ese payaso no haya provocado algo en Harley… solo espero que no haya caído en su juego es muy joven y tiene mucho por delante sin duda ese loco es un genio del mal_ - pensó amargamente mirando a uno de los internos que le hacía gestos groseros, emprendió la marcha hacia la celda del payaso y escucho a lo lejos gritos y llantos que a pesar de las horas no cesaban, pasando por el pasillo veía a cada interno que imploraba por su vida mientras en el aire se escuchaba la risa triunfante del Joker, Arkham se estremeció de miedo cuando lo escucho se acerca al cristal que lo separaba del príncipe del crimen, Joker al verlo se levantó rápidamente y se acercó amenazadoramente – _Hay cristal en medio, Hay un cristal en medio!_ – pensaba rápida y temerosamente al ver al joker acercarse de esa manera y viendo como sonreía maquiavélicamente, desvió la mirada y observo con pena a los internos que lloraban suplicando clemencia, miro con temor al payaso que lo observaba con una enorme sonrisa y le dijo – J-Joker, que sabes de la Doctora Quinzel? – dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo que fue imposible.

Joker sonrió aún más y lanzo una carcajada que hizo temblar al psiquiatra – Vaya… eso es miedo lo que percibo, Arkham? – dijo en un tono infantil el payaso.

Arkham lo mira y suspira – Responde mi pregunta

- La Doctora Quinzel?... Ohh si Harley! HAHAHAHA está jugando en su oficina, no?

Arkham estaba perdiendo la paciencia y miro al Joker – Mira Payaso del demonio si ella estuviera en su oficina no habría venido!

Joker sonrió con suficiencia - _Ha comenzado tu función Harley! Hahaha_ – No sé nada de ella… quizá esté en su casa.

Arkham suspiro pesadamente y lo mira – Esto es un infierno! – Ya he ido allá y no esta… que le dijiste en tu sesión?

- Uhm Jeremiah eso es… confidencial – dijo divertido

- Joker al menos sabes dónde está? Estamos todos preocupados, según los guardias salió muy rápido y con una sonrisa… eso no te dice nada?

- Sonrisa? Ahh las sonrisas son mi sello, lo se… estas cada día mas paranoico, desde esas doctoras que ahora son pacientes gracias a mi… crees que haría lo mismo?

- Mira maldito payaso eres capaz de todo incluso encerrado! … Que hiciste con Harley?

- Uhhh creo que estas de mal humor… solo te dire que aparecerá una nueva Harley!

Arkham lo mira y niega con algo de miedo – _No, no ella! Que le ha hecho?_ – Que le hiciste!?

- Oh vamos Arkham, tarde o temprano todos sucumben! HAHAHAHA

Jeremiah lo mira sorprendido y niega pensando en la horrible que puede ser aquella situación, corrió hacia su oficina ante la mirada de los demás internos, Joker lo mira triunfante se ríe a todo lo que dan sus pulmones.

* * *

><p>Harley ha estado horas mirándose frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero que se robó de la misma tienda en donde encontró su ansiado traje, el mismo que vio en sus sueños, con una enorme sonrisa se miraba embelesada su nueva apariencia, se volteo hacia su cama y cambio su expresión a una sonrisa malévola, se acercó recordando como encontró aquel maletín con bombas de todo tipo, armas de fuego y aquel hermoso traje de Arlequín rojo con negro<p>

**Flash Back**

Después de salir de su oficina, Harley se dirigió rápidamente a la salida hacia su auto y condujo hacia un lugar que Joker había mencionado en una de sus sesiones, un parque de diversiones donde se había escondido el payaso antes de que Batman lo atrapase nuevamente. Se aseguró de que nadie estuviera viendo para entrar al parque, luego de un rato buscando por todos lados buscando el lugar exacto en donde se refugiaba su amado encontró una puerta media abierta y se acercó lentamente, abrió lentamente la puerta, suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa y entro con cuidado, su mirada viajo por toda la habitación, sobre la cama habían seis maletines grandes y se acercó y abrió cada uno de ellos, habían todo tipo de armas y bombas en ellos, tomo uno de los maletines y que contenía mas accesorios que los demás, camino a paso decidido y con una sonrisa – Bien este es mi primer paso – se dijo a sí misma, vio por todos lados por si alguien venia antes de entrar a su auto al no ver a nade empezó a conducir tarareando una canción al llegar al centro de Gotham diviso a lo lejos a Jeremiah junto a los guardias que la buscaban lanzo una pequeña carcajada y siguió conduciendo hacia su departamento, al llegar abrió la puerta y camino tranquilamente hasta su habitación, dejo el maletín sobre la cama para poder ir en búsqueda de su traje pero tuvo que detenerse cuando escucho golpes y voces tras su puerta, alzo una ceja al reconocer la voz que la llamaba y se sentó en su cama esperando a que se fuera, al paso de treinta minutos Harley estaba más que harta de esperar – Demonios que desesperante se pone ese hombre! – pensó recostada en su cama, al paso de los minutos se dejaron de escuchar los golpes y los llamados, sonrió y se levantó saliendo de nuevo – Vamos por el traje de esta hermosa Arlequín! – se dijo a si misma con una sonrisa de lado, recorrió varias tiendas en búsqueda de su ansiado traje… hasta que lo encontró, con una sonrisa ansiosa lo tomo y fue hacia el probador, al vérselo puesto se sorprendió – Me queda perfecto! Le encantara este traje a Mr. J! – salió del probador con su nueva ropa y la otra la guardo, antes de salir se devolvió al probador y quito el espejo con cuidado, ya con todo en sus manos encontró un fierro en el suelo y lo tomo, dejando sus cosas con cuidado se acercó al dueño de la tienda y lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza al verlo caer inconscientemente sonrió malévolamente – Vaya que se siente bien! – se dijo a si misma antes de ir en búsqueda de sus cosas.

**Fin del Flash Back **

- Que empiece la función – dijo tomando el maletín y saliendo hacia su nueva vida…


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: Verdades y una fuga atemorizante**

Harley llego a Arkham Asylum cuando el sol desaparecía, dejo su auto estacionado y listo para poder salir con su amado payaso, se dirigió hacia la caseta de seguridad del asilo con sigilo dando volteretas por el piso, se levanto intentando no hacer ruido y golpeo a uno de los guaridas que estaba saliendo dejándolo inconsciente en el piso, colocando una sonrisa formándose en su rostro tomo una de las bombas de humo y la lanzo por la puerta que se encontraba abierta, rio con gran fuerza al verlos caer tosiendo y ahogándose por el humo, cerró la puerta y se dirigió con una gran sonrisa hacia la celda de su amado que se encontraba recostado lamiendo sus cicatrices, Harley saco una bomba colocándola en el vidrio haciéndolo trisas, en ese momento se escucho la histérica risa del payaso mientras se acercaba a la rubia que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa, la tomo por la cintura y la beso apasionadamente, luego de separarse escucharon la alarma y el peli verde riendo entre dientes miro a su nueva Arlequín diciéndole - Increíble! es totalmente increíble! Hahahahaha... Harley ahora liberaremos a Dent, Nigma, Crane y Pingüino, entendido? - dijo colocando una sonrisa diabólica.

Harley lo mira embobada asintiendo solamente - Mr. J. y podemos sacar a Hiedra, también? -dijo en un tono inocente.

Joker la mira y asiente a la vez que tomaba la pistola y la navaja que Harley le tendía - Claro! así hay mucho mas diversión -dijo el príncipe del crimen mientras veía a la rubia colocar bombas en los vidrios de sus camaradas y haciéndolos explotar un instante después, Dos caras se acerca a Joker que miraba divertido la escena y le dice divertido

- Eres un genio, viejo .

Los otros tres que salían de sus respectivas celdas tenían semblantes totalmente asombrados se acercaron al payaso y a Dos caras que reían divertidos, Crane al ver que ninguno decía nada, tomo la palabra - Viejo, esto genial pero... quien es esa lindura? - pregunto con una sonrisa ladina mientras señalaba a la rubia que liberaba a Hiedra Venenosa

- Esa lindura, amigo mío es la ex Doctora Quinzel y mi actual novia! - dijo divertido y lanzando una carcajada ante la expresión de sorpresa de sus tres acompañantes y una pequeña risa de parte de Dent.

- Quinzel?... Novia? - dijo Nigma sin poder procesar del todo las palabras del Joker

- Así es, viejo! Ahora no es más la Doctora Quinzel, les presento a Harley Quinn! - dijo mientras lanzaba una enorme y tenebrosa carcajada.

Unos instantes después Harley regreso junto a Hiedra que como Crane, Nigma y Pingüino no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, la rubia se lanzo hacia los brazos del payaso que la abrazo por la cintura posesivamente y la beso ante la mirada incrédula de todos los presentes que solo exclamaron un intenso "vaya", se separaron al escuchar los pasos de los guardias hacia ellos, Harley se separo levemente y abrió su bolso sacando armas y dándoselas a sus acompañantes que estaban desarmados, el peli verde mira con una sonrisa siniestra la navaja que tenía en la mano, vieron como un grupo de guardias y enfermeros aparecía de un lado del corredor encabezados por Jeremiah que al ver a la rubia que sonreía, negaba con la cabeza intentando que fuera cierto lo que estaba pensando, su mirada se poso en el príncipe del crimen.

- Esto es tu culpa payaso del demonio! - exclamo apuntándolo de forma acusadora.

Joker ante lo dicho por Jeremiah, el peli verde comenzó a reír macabramente logrando que los guardias retrocedieran temerosos - Arkham, Arkham, ya te lo dije! todos sucumben! hahahaha - dijo entre risas que fue llenando el pasillo y el ambiente por gritos de los internos y risas de parte del Joker, Arkham lo miraba sin poder creerlo.

- No... no es posible... No!, esta es otra de tus maquinaciones! esto no puede estar pasando - decía con voz temblorosa ante la sonrisa burlona que le daba el príncipe del crimen.}

El Joker al escuchar lo asustado que se encontraba Jeremiah, lanzo una carcajada divertida y oscura a la vez antes de decir - Arkham, realmente crees que manejo todo?, sabes muy bien como soy! hahaha.

- Maldito seas Payaso! - dijo enfadado y se volteo hacia los guardias que miraban algo asustados y les dijo intentando ser firme - Atrápenlos y enciérrenlos ... incluida a Harley - dijo con un suspiro pesado y haciéndose a un lado del pasillo dando paso a los guardias.

Antes de que los guardias hicieran algo se escucho una gran explosión logrando que los guardias tosan incontrolablemente, el Joker reía llenando en ambiente, el director del asilo que se tapo la boca con el brazo pudo seguir al grupo de villanos por varios corredores hasta alcanzarlos en la puerta principal - Hey! - dijo logrando la atención de todos que voltearon a verlo - Harley, porque has hecho esto? - le pregunto a la rubia que sonreía de lado.

- Porque me he dado cuenta que esto es mucho más divertido! - dijo cambiando semblante a una sonrisa totalmente loca haciendo carcajear a su querido novio y pequeñas risas aprobatorias de parte de los demás.

Dos caras que reía entre dientes tomo su moneda lanzándola al aire y sonrió al ver el resultado - Hey Arkham - dijo logrando la atencion del hombre, sonrio de lado mientras alzaba la pistola disparando en el abdomen de Arkham.

Todos rieron al ver la escena e inmediatamente salieron al escuchar los pasos que se escucharon en los corredores, corrieron hasta el auto de Harley y salieron de los terrenos del asilo esquivando las balas de algunos guardias mientras se escuchaban reír desquiciadamente al Joker.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Reunión**.

Dos Semanas después.

Tras la gran fuga en masa que se produjo en Arkham, la ciudad está inmersa en caos y terror por los ataques que se han producido y los intentos fallidos de la policía y de Batman por atapar a los criminales, produciendo ansiedad en los ciudadanos más débiles que se enteraron por medio de las noticias que el director Arkham fue herido a bala por Dos Caras y anunciando a una nueva interna una vez que logren atraparla, la ex psiquiatra, Harleen Quinzel, o como se llama desde entonces, Harley Quinn, la novia del Joker.

Después de un par de días un cuarto de la población ha abandonado la ciudad temiendo por sus vidas, a pesar de que no se ha visto señales de Hiedra, Acertijo y el pingüino aun así los agentes de Gotham Central los han estado buscando arduamente.

Un día comienza y Joker comenzaba a despertar, a su lado se encontraba Harley durmiendo completamente desnuda, al ver a su novia en ese estado se acercó sonriendo de lado antes de besarle el cuello haciéndola gemir entre sueños, rio entre dientes antes de subirse sobre ella sin aplastarla y se inclinó levemente lamiendo uno de los pezones de la rubio que abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir a su amado sonriendo sobre ella mientras le acariciaba los pechos, Joker se inclinó a besarla y le dijo mientras se lamia las cicatrices – Buen día.

- Buen día, Mr. J – dijo Harley entre gemidos haciendo reír al payaso.

- No podemos quedarnos a hacer el amor a esta hora o no podremos salir de la cama – dijo el Joker mientras su mano izquierda viajaba por el vientre de la rubia haciéndola estremecer.

- N-no podemos?... porque? – pregunto Harley intentando controlar los gemidos que le producía las caricias del Joker.

- No, no podemos… ya que hoy tenemos una visita – dijo el peli verde acariciando los húmedos pliegues de la rubia.

Harley al sentir como los dedos del Joker estaban en su centro, gimió en su oído logrando que el joker aumentara el ritmo de las caricias, provocando que Harley lo besara mientras gemia con gran fuerza, al paso de unos pocos minutos la rubia se acercaba rápidamente al orgasmo que le estaba provocando el payaso, Harley comenzó a contraerse y gemir descontroladamente mientras decía – Mr. J, me… me vengo… aahh… me vengo… Joker! – grito el nombre del peli verde al alcanzar el orgasmo. Se recostó para recuperar el aliento dejando al Joker con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción antes de inclinarse a besarla y decirle con una sonrisa mientras lamia sus cicatrices – Eres totalmente mía, Harl.

Harley al escuchar las palabras del Payaso asintió sonriendo – Totalmente suya, Mr, J – dijo con gran entusiasmo.

* * *

><p>Jeremiah una vez que fue dado de alta por el hospital busco varios días a Harley para que le diera una explicación, sin embargo, no la encontró y decidió no rendirse a pesar de las palabras del Comisionado Gordon y de Batman hace unas noches atrás.<p>

**Flashback**

Arkham se encontraba caminando por las oscuras calles de Gotham City, buscando algo que lo llevara hasta Harley, al llevar tantos días en su búsqueda sin resultado alguno decidió ir al departamento de policía a solicitarle al comisionado Gordon ayuda, cuando llego se acercó a él y le dijo mirándolo seriamente – Comisionado.

El mencionado levanto la cabeza de los papeles que estaba firmando – Dr. Arkham… que le trae por aquí? – pregunto sorprendido por la presencia de Jeremiah.

- Necesito hablar con usted y con Batman, comisionado – dijo el pelinegro mirando a Jim que sonrió levemente mientras se levantó de su asiento.

- Es acerca del incidente que ocurrió en el asilo? – Pregunto Jim mirando al psiquiatra que asiento levemente - Tiene que saber que tenemos a todos los agentes de policía de este departamento y también a los de Blackgate, además Batman también está buscando a los prófugos del asilo, Doctor. – dijo el comisionado mirando al pelinegro que asintió.

- Lo sé pero de igual manera necesito hablar con el – dijo sin sentir la presencia que estaba tras él y saliendo de la oscuridad asombrando a los dos hombres que lo miraron algo nerviosos.

- Y de que me querías hablar, Arkham? – pregunto Batman una vez que Jim y Jeremiah relajaron sus rostros.

- Es acerca de la Doctora Quinzel… quisiera encontrarla… - dijo Jeremiah sin poder terminar la frase por la interrupción de Batman.

- No es conveniente que la busques Jeremiah, ya no es la doctora Quinzel que conociste… ahora es una prófuga y la novia del Joker- dijo Batman mirando a Jeremiah que asintió leve.

- Quizás solo era una fachada para escapar del asilo y manipularla de alguna forma –dijo Arkham intentando que sus palabras fuesen reales.

- Doctor Arkham sé que considera a la doctora Quinzel como una de las mejores psiquiatras que ha trabajado para usted, sin embargo, conozco al Joker, sus métodos y juegos, sé que jamás extorsionaría a alguien para que lo ayudase, el convirtió a Quinzel en su aliada y novia durante las sesiones que tenían, eso es seguro – dijo con convicción el hombre murciélago mirando a Jeremiah que bajo los hombros resignado.

- Jeremiah, es mejor que desistas de encontrarla ya que ella al estar junto a él se puede volver peligrosa, he visto el expediente del Payaso y de alguna manera se las arregla para hacer enloquecer a la gente… creo recordar que hace tres años se hizo una inspección en el asilo y yo estuve allí, me di cuenta de que al menos el treinta por ciento de los internos fueron víctimas del joker – dijo Jim mirando al Doctor.

- Es cierto… pero con una buena terapia pueda volver en si – dijo murmurando Jeremiah.

- Eso tiene muy poca posibilidad, Arkham – dijo Batman caminando hacia la ventana de la oficina y abriéndola – no dejes que eso te influya, Harleen Quinzel ya no podrá ser la misma – dijo el murciélago antes de saltar.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Jeremiah paro su marcha y miro hacia el cielo mientras los transeúntes pasaban por su lado _– Ya veo, ella eligió el camino de la locura, pero eso puede arreglarse, no?_ – pensó antes de volver a caminar por la ciudad.

Tras una intensa mañana, el Joker observaba con una gran sonrisa a Harley, que limpiaba las armas del payaso, mientras tarareaba felizmente, uno de los nuevos hombres del grupo del Joker irrumpió en la habitación atrayendo la atención de Harley y del Joker – Señor, Dos Caras está aquí – dijo mirando al Joker con una pisca de temor.

- Dos Caras… jejeje, Harley…vamos a recibir a nuestro invitado – dijo con una alegría mesclada con locura el príncipe del crimen

- Si! Mr. J – dijo con energía la Arlequín dando pequeños saltitos hacia su amado.

Tras unos momentos, luego de abandonar la habitación se encontraron a dos caras junto a sus hombres a la entrada de su "guarida", Dos caras al visualizar al Joker y a Harley Quinn se acerca a ellos y los saludo sonriendo – Joker, Harley.

- Dos caras… te estábamos esperando, entra – dijo con un tono oscuro y divertido a la vez logrando estremecer tanto a Harvey como a Harley.

- J-Joker no vuelvas a hacer eso – dijo con algo de miedo en su rostro Dos Caras.

- HAHAHAHA… que divertido es infundir el temor hahahahahha – rio con ganas el peli verde sacando un suspiro de resignación a Dos Caras.

- Maldito seas – dijo Harvey entre dientes antes de decir molesto por la actitud del payaso – No seas estúpido y vayamos al grano, quieres?

- Como siempre no aguantas una broma… vamos sígueme – dijo Joker con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia la misma habitación que había desocupado minutos antes – Siéntate – dijo el payaso a dos caras que camino hasta uno de los sofás que adornaba la habitación

Desde su asiente dos caras observaba como Harley se sentaba en el regazo del payaso mientras sonreía – _como puede estar tranquila junto a este demente?... no cabe duda que esta cegada de amor_ – pensó mientras el Joker le susurraba algo en el oído a la rubia que asintió antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación – Joker – dijo una vez que Harley ya no estaba.

- Que sucede, Dent? – pregunto el oji verde mirando a Dos caras.

- Como es que esa chica puede estar junto a ti sin temerte en absoluto – pregunto atónito Harvey logrando una carcajada de parte del Joker.

- Amor… Dent… amor- dijo con simpleza el payaso alzando los brazos.

- Amor?... siempre creí que ese sentimiento te repugnaba – dijo Harvey recordando las palabras que el joker le dijo hace muchos años.

- Si así es, me repugna pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirlo – dijo mirando con una gran sonrisa a la vez que se arreglaba la gabardina.

- Ya veo… entonces, que harás con esa chica?.

- Creo habértelo dicho Harvey… tener hijos con ella… herederos, pequeños Jokers – dijo eufórico el payaso.

- Ya veo, no era una broma – pensó antes de decir – Entonces que es lo que quieres de mí? – pregunto con curiosidad.

Ante la pregunta de Dos Caras, Joker sonríe con temeridad y se acerca al rostro de Dent que trago saliva con angustia por la cercanía del payaso psicópata, lo que no veía venir era lo que el payaso le iba a proponer – Quiero que seas el padrino de mi boda – dijo el payaso dejando boquiabierto a Dos Caras y sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: Revelaciones**

_Ante la pregunta de Dos Caras, Joker sonríe con temeridad y se acerca al rostro de Dent que trago saliva con angustia por la cercanía del payaso psicópata, lo que no veía venir era lo que el payaso le iba a proponer – Quiero que seas el padrino de mi boda – dijo el payaso dejando boquiabierto a Dos Caras y sin poder creer lo que había escuchado._

- Q -Que me acabas de decir? - pregunto Harvey mirando atónito al joker

- Creo habértelo dicho muy claro, Harvey - dijo el payaso con una sonrisa muy tranquila.

- Entonces hablabas en serio!? - pregunto aun mas sorprendido

- Claro que si, Harvey… cuando me has escuchado mentir? - pregunto el príncipe del crimen con seriedad.

Al ver el semblante del Joker, se cubrio su rostro con ambas manos antes de levantarse y dar unas cuantas vueltas hasta llegar al centro de la habitación y fijar su mirada en el payaso, quien jugaba con la flor de su gabardina - _Casarse?... se volvió mas loco de que estaba!?, esa pobre chica pasara un infierno al lado de este hombre, no, no, el infierno lo tendrá el pobre niño que intentara procrear este maldito payaso_ - pensó a la vez que caminaba hacia el joker y decirle mirándole de frente - Lo que m e estás diciendo exactamente, es que te casaras y tendrás hijos con ella, no es así?

- Si Dent, de eso te estaba hablando… es que no lo puedes entender? - pregunto con cansancio en su voz el payaso.

- Espero que no te equivoques y seas un buen padre - dijo Harvey en un susurro apenas audible.

- Eh? Has dicho algo? - pregunto el peli verde.

- No, no he dicho nada… y bien, donde celebraras tu boda?

- Aquí mismo o mejor en un circo! - dijo entusiasmado

Dos caras suspiro con cansancio al escuchar la respuesta del payaso, antes de decirle con un tono de molestia en su voz - No puedes hacer una boda en un circo!... hablare con Oswald para que no facilite su casino… yo me ocupare de todo, entendido? - anuncio Harvey algo severo al payaso que solo asentía con una sonrisa.

- Claro, claro Harvey… lo dejare en tus manos - contesto con euforia.

- Traje las bebidas, Mr. J - dijo Harley entrando sin llamar a la habitación

- Perfecto! - dijo entregándole un vaso de Whisky a Dent que lo recibió con seriedad aun intentando comprender todo.

- Brindemos mi amigo! - dijo el payaso con Harley sentada en su regazo - por el futuro! HAHAHAHA -dijo alzando su vaso junto a Harley esperando la respuesta de Harvey.

- Por el futuro - dijo un poco a regañadientes - jamás me imagine tal situación… está decidido a tener una familia, solo espero que Harley soporte tal peso, la sangre del Joker está contaminada, puede que eso frustre sus planes - pensó Dos Caras a la vez que bebía de su vaso.

Gordon reviso más de dos veces el expediente muy detallado que Batman le entrego sobre el Joker, el murciélago había investigado todo sobre el payaso, su nombre, edad, crímenes, el porqué de la cicatriz, todo… Jim estaba impresionado con todas las muertes y la vida que tuvo el payaso - me pregunto de donde pudo sacar todo esto? - se pregunto Gordon antes de comenzar a relatar en voz alta lo que había leído acerca del Joker.

- Jack Christopher Napier Pulson, 37 años, nacido en el hospital general de Gotham City, criado dentro de un matrimonio disfuncional, sus padres, Christopher y Samantha, ambos eran desempleados y actualmente se encuentran fallecidos, su padre, fue un alcohólico y un jugador compulsivo, su madre, sufría abusos físicos y psicológicos delante de Jack.

El odio de Jack hacia su padre crecía día tras día, al ver como su madre sufría aquellos maltratos y el con intentos por defenderla, logrando ser golpeado por su padre hasta hacerlo desfallecer, después de llegar un día de la escuela a sus 17 años, encontró a su padre golpeando a su madre hasta asesinarla, al ver lo ocurrido comenzó a golpear innumerables veces a Christopher que segundos más tarde saco una navaja de su bolsillo, haciéndole una herida en el rostro provocando aun más la ira del joven, quien le quito la navaja y tras golpear a su padre, le corto el cuello provocándole una muerte instantánea, tras eso fue hasta el baño y se corto el rostro en forma de sonrisa, tras esto se llevo a su madre hasta el hospital declarando que fueron atacados por su padre, nueve años después tras trabajar para Maroni en uno de sus encargos y ser perseguido por Batman cayo a un tanque con acido provocando secuelas en su cuerpo, la cicatriz de volvió mas pronunciada y partes de su piel se tornaron blancas, su cabello color verde y su sangre contaminada por el acido.

Hoy en día lo conocemos como Joker, paciente del asilo mental Arkham, asesino de más de 280 personas dentro de la ciudad… vaya puntiario eh?, con que más nos podrías sorprender? - se pregunto después de leer el archivo del asilo Arkham.

Aquel día paso muy rápido para el gusto de muchas personas, ya era de noche pero aun así Joker se levanto con mucho sigilo tras ver a Harley profundamente dormida, salió del parque temático con ropa totalmente normal y su rostro sin pintar, pero aun así sonriendo de forma maniática, camino largos minutos hasta llegar al cementerio, y de ahí caminó hasta una tumba en donde colocaba "Samantha Poulson, una mujer con coraje y amada por su único hijo" - Creo me estoy arrepintiendo nuevamente por colocar aquello en tu lapida, Mamá hahahahahhaha, quizás hubiera colocado algo mejor si no hubiese estado lloriqueando ese día, algo como "Mamá solo sonríe" quizás eso u otra cosa hubiera sido mejor, bueno he venido a contarte una cosa, me casare muy pronto con una chica, y vengo por la simple razón de no seré como mi padre, siempre te protegí de ese estúpido y es por eso que jure y juro no ser como él, aun recuerdo su actuar cuando estaba borracho, era simplemente… despreciable… aunque he asesinado a muchos juro no tratar a Harley de la manera que Christopher lo hizo - dijo el peli verde sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro antes de colocar una mano sobre la lapida y decir - bueno, debo irme antes de que el murciélago me encuentre jajaja - dijo sin poder evitar lanzar una enorme carcajada que a cualquier persona le erizaría los vellos del cuerpo, camino de regreso al parque sin saber de unos metro mas allá de la tumba de su madre un hombre encapuchado miraba desaparecer al joker con una expresión de sorpresa.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: Petición.**

3 Dias después.

Invernadero de Gotham City

**POV Hiedra **

Hace unos minutos, una persona que jamás espere, apareció frente a mi puerta, fue ni nada más ni nada menos, uno de los hombres más respetados en el bajo mundo de la ciudad y no solo por que alguna vez lo nombraron como el caballero blanco de Gotham, si no que más bien por la estrecha amistad que tiene con el payaso mas desquiciado que ha habido en la faz de la tierra, Harvey "Dos Caras" Dent.

**Fin POV Hiedra.**

- Y bien, que te trae hasta mi hogar, Dos Caras? - pregunto la pelirroja sentándose a un lado del hombre.

Dos caras fijo su mirada con algo de incomodidad ante lo que le iba a pedir - Es... bueno, resulta que lo que te diré sonara extraño pero espero que escuches.

- Y eso sería? - pregunto curiosa la pelirroja.

- Joker... El Joker le pedirá a Harley que sea su esposa - dijo Dos caras mirando a Hiedra que coloco una gran mueca de incomprensión a la vez que se levantaba del asiento y caminaba en círculos por toda la habitación.

- Que Joker hará que!? - pregunto Ivy algo alterada, deteniéndose a su vez delante de Harvey

- Le pedirá matrimonio a Harley - dijo Dent simplificando las cosas.

- Pero es sabido por todos que Joker aborrece el sentimiento de amor - dijo algo asombrada.

- Pues si... pero el mismo sabe que no puede evitar sentirlo y además, quiere celebrar la boda cuanto antes.

- Se ha vuelto más loco de lo que estaba! - espeto la pelirroja intentando explicarse a sí misma la situación

- Eso es lo que creí en un principio, pero está decidido en formar una familia con Harley... y es allí donde entras tu - dijo susurrando lo último.

- Yo? - pregunto con curiosidad ante el susurro de Harvey.

- Sí, bueno, estoy encargado de la boda, y es solo porque que ese estúpido quería hacerlo en un circo... Hiedra, por favor, se la dama de honor de Harley - pidió dos caras viendo como el rostro de Hiedra se teñía de sorpresa.

- Yo... dama de honor?

- Si, así es, eres la única chica que conozco que se lleva bien con Quinn... que dices, Hiedra... aceptas? - pregunto Harvey con algo de persuasión.

Ivy observaba con atención al hombre delante frente a ella que esperaba con ansias su respuesta, dio un largo suspiro y dijo - Esta bien, lo hare.

- Bien! - dijo con una gran sonrisa el hombre de dos rostros.

- Harvey... - dijo la ex-botánica segundos más tardes.

- Si? - pregunto extrañado al escuchar su nombre en los labios de aquella mujer.

- Puede que algo complique aquel plan de familia que Joker quiere... dime como podrá tener hijos, si su sangre está contaminada con acido?, además de que su esperma, también podría estar conminada... puede que el embarazo salga bien en un 80% pero el otro 20% Harley estaría en peligro de muerte o perder el bebe, como podría ella aguantar los genes contaminantes del Joker? - pregunto con suspicacia y curiosidad a la vez, algo que Harvey ya se había planteado con anterioridad.

- Eso es cierto, habrá que encontrar un método para que el menos la sangre y el cuerpo de Harley lo pueda aceptar o al menos contrarrestar el acido - dijo Harvey a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos pensando en algo.

- Quizás se me ocurra algo, he estado contrarrestando los venenos de algunas plantas y además las toxinas que tengo en mi cuerpo, quizás con ello logre una fórmula para aplicársela a Harley - dijo mirando las plantas que estaban a su alrededor sorprendiendo a su vez a Dos caras.

- Puedes hacer eso!? - pregunto con asombro el ex fiscal.

- Puedo intentarlo al menos, no perdemos nada si no lo intentamos, es algo de 70% a favor y 30% en contra, a mi parecer.

- Es un porcentaje muy bueno, si es que no se reduce la parte favorable - dijo frunciendo un poco el seño.

- Claro que no... lo lograre ya lo veras! - dijo la pelirroja ofendida logrando que Harvey se estremeciera por un segundo.

-ooo-

Joker miraba la pequeña caja que tenía entre sus dedos, sonrió de lado al recordar aquel objeto que tenía en su interior, guardado desde que su madre se lo dio a sus dieciséis años a la vez que le decía "_Esto dáselo a la chica con la que pasaras el resto de tu vida... esto, ha pasado por generaciones en mi familia, guárdalo bien, Jack, que tu padre no lo encuentre_", esas palabras aun resonaban en su mente y de esa forma, los años pasaron. Se levanto del sofá del que estuvo sentado en los últimos treinta minutos, observando aquel preciado objeto, con una enorme sonrisa surcando en su rostro, salió de la habitación en búsqueda de Harley, encontrándola, minutos después, sentada en la cocina, bebiendo café, se acerco mientras la miraba con una sonrisa que fue correspondida, se coloco a un lado de la rubia y le dijo - Harley, tengo una petición que hacerte - dijo sonriendo mientras abría la cajita sacando un anillo y mostrándoselo a su vez y preguntándole - te casarías conmigo?


End file.
